Shark Wars: The New Wars
by lightningmatt
Summary: Takes place right after The Last Emprex. Right after the war with the Jurassics, Gray and co. find themselves at war with the jellyfish. They aren't the true enemy, for the Sparkle Underwaters are rising, and they will stop at nothing to complete their plans of ruling the Big Blue. T because of lotsa mentions of blood and stuff in the books. I don't own Shark Wars. EJ Altbacker doe
1. Prologue: The Sparkle Blue

Mari swam the sparkle blue. Literally.

She hadn't known that there _actually_ was a sparkle blue, and to find that it actually existed was, well, amazing. Most sharks just believed in it so that they would have more hope for the future. Since, well, they were alive, they didn't know the truth.

But there was a catch: there was a different ocean beneath, where the sharks and dwellers that were bad lived. Like in the Big Blue, they were breaking out. Fortunately, this always was after it actually happened.

Fortunately there was no leaders, or shivers for that matter. Everyone was equal unless in some extreme circumstances. It was that reason they didn't have a problem like Finnivus.

But they still needed some way to communicate with those of the Big Blue, as the dead underwaters could somehow harm them.

So, they called a meeting.

Xander was in charge. "We need some way to communicate with the Big Blue, to warn them of this fight. How should we go along with that, both with how to get through and what to tell them. Let's start with the former."

The sharks pondered. There really wasn't a way! But then:

"Maybe I could help."


	2. Chapter 1: The Meetings

"Why?"

Gray really didn't know why. Or how he was here, meeting the jellyfish and trying to convince them not to go to war with the sharks.

He remembered his story, going to the Goblin Shiver and fighting the Razor Shiver, betraying Goblin, slaying the leader of Indi Shiver, Finnivus, and finally, winning the war with the Jurassics. After that, it was peaceful, so he handed leadership to his best friend Barkley, and witnessed Takiza slay Hokuu, the cunning frilled shark, with his life force. Yes. So, he moved back to his Shiver, except their home was destroyed. So they rebuilt it! And they had peace… for a while, at least. And now, the jellyfish want war. Sigh.

"Two reasons. One, because we can, and two, because we are frowned upon by your entire population." Said the Jellyfish representative, Blob.

"One, that's not a reason, and two, not all of us."

"One, fine, let's put this reason down, and two, most is enough for war."

"But if you declare war, our population will like you even less."

"So what? They can't like us if they swim the sparkle blue."

"But they will frown on you and give you bad luck."

"That's it! We will declare war!"

And Gray couldn't get anywhere in the discussion. Time to get the group together again. So, he got Barkley, Striiker, Velenka, Snork and Leilani and had a meeting.

"So, the meeting failed, and no more peace. What should we do?" said Gray.

Nobody had an answer for a while. Then, Gray got one:

"I know! Sea turtles eat jellyfish! We could get them to eat them all!"


	3. Chapter 2: Another Meeting

_A/N:_

 _KK, so sorry for no a/n. I was writing, so yeah. Now, we will split between the Big Blue and the Sparkle Blue. Got it? Also, italics is thought,_ **bold is yelling/screaming,** _ **and bold+italics is screaming in your thoughts.**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm not saying this, but I DON'T OWN SHARK WARS! And the idea for a starclan-like sparkle blue. Well…_

Mari was shocked to find a landshark right next to them!

"Yes, I'm a landshark. But I'm also a shark" the visitor said. He then turned into a thresher shark.

Now she was even more shocked! _But… how…_

"You must be very confused. But don't. I'm here to help. And my name, well, I have three. Jason (#1), Toxinclaw (#2) and Onion (#3). And I know that you don't know what an onion is."

"Now, onto the matters at hand" everyone agreed with that "I have a way to communicate with those of the Big Blue. This is from something the landsharks made up, and it's where I got my 2nd name, Toxinclaw. Basically, you speak with them in their dreams."

Everyone pondered about that. _I, for one, think that is a great idea!_ Thought Mari.

"I-" she was interrupted by:

"No way!" It was Grinder! "They will just think it's a dream, and will be convinced that it won't happen!"

But Jason had a counter. "Ah, but if you didn't tell them right away, and just kept visiting and talking about random stuff, soon they will be convinced. Better yet, why don't you just say them in prophecies? Just telling them will do no good, as they will try to stop it with no hope. They should concentrate on facing the problem, not making it so it won't exist. We should have some rhymers, but like I said, not now."

And with that Jason left, for now, and left them to ponder.

 _A/N:_

 _#1. I just like saying Jason._

 _#2. From my Warriors Cats series with Tansy._

 _#3. Yes, Onion is a homage to Marriland! I just find Onion amazing with what he did to Steven._

 _So, what will they say to that? Next chappie…_


	4. Chapter 3: Filler

_A/N:_

 _This chappie will start something, although you should guess what it is, considering the last chapter with Gray…_

 _Italics+Underline: Dream talk. And y'all know (NOT IN AMERICA) that bold is scream/yell, so…_

 _Disclaimer: Hmmm, better get someone to say it. Anyways, I don't own Shark Wars._

Gray was sad. He really was.

They were at war. AGAIN.

The jellies had actually declared war, but since they didn't really have allies, the shivers went to Gray's side. He was happy for that. Unfortunately, Trank woudn't help them. He, and the Urchin kings (#1) went to the jellies' side, as they were, well, allies. Gray wanted Trank to come to their side, but Trank was Trank.

Yes. That explained everything.

But now, they had to prepare for another war. Fortunately, it wasn't long after the previous wars, so most sharks were ready. They had decided to train as one.

But here he was, in Coral Shiver. He had to stay, but the training was in Fathomir. Everyday life would still go on, so he still had to stay. Leilani stayed with him.

But then…

"Speedmeister! Who is the message from?" Gray hoped for good news. But he thought that it wasn't, as Eugene's face was solemn.

"Message to Gray, last Seazearein emprex from Tydal, minister prime of Indi Shiver. The message is as follows: "The jellies are on a course towards Pax Shiver. Should we intercept?" That is the end of the message."(#2)

 _A/N_

 _I think…_

 _Is that close enough? I don't have any books at my disposal._

 _So, what do you think? R &R!_

 _Signing out, lightningmatt._


End file.
